The vampire's curse
by Rika Matsuki
Summary: The tamers experience darkness in their own bodies Rika fans don't read


Disclaimer:I do not own digimon  
  
The Beggining  
  
It was just an ordinary day. The usual digimon bio-emerging, and this time it was demidevimon, the poor fellow because right at the scene is the one and only Rika Nonaka  
  
***  
  
"Renamon, walk all over him!"  
  
"My pleasure Rika."  
  
"What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
"DIAMOND STORM!"  
  
Demidevimon dodged it but felt a strong burn on his back.  
  
"Go get him Guilmon!"  
  
"Hey I don't need your help!"  
  
"Whatever Rika, ok Terriermon go team up with Guilmon and attack."  
  
"Already on it"  
  
"Man this is unfair, I got to scram before my goose is cooked"  
  
With that Demidevimon retreated into the sewers. In there he saw a dark shadow.  
  
***  
  
"Master, they are too strong"  
  
"Useless digimon"  
  
With that he destroyed him and asorbed his useless data.  
  
"When you have to do it right you have to do it yourselve."  
  
"Ofcourse why do it yourself when I can use a loyal digimon. Lets see, Guilmon type:virus attack:Pyro sphere, nice type but a little young, Terriermon type:vaccine (hiss) attack:Terrer tornado, deffiently not him, vaccine (hiss) and un-obedient, ahh lastly a great digimon Yes Renamon type:data attack:diamond storm, perfect I shall posses her  
***  
The digimon flew over the Rika's house searched the roof. Suddenly a shadow zipped through the air and right in front of him was Renamon.  
  
"What are you doing here? If your came here for Rika you have to get pass me!"  
  
"I want nothing with the weakling, the only one I want is you and you shall be my queen"  
  
"Queen?"  
  
With that a bat attached it self from the digimon's cape and ate it's way into Renamon"  
  
"ahHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"The changes will be suttle you will get dizzy and even lose consious and that's when your real self will appear, thats when you will come to me. It will only take a week for it to reach full conciousness. You will forget everything, but you'll know me when it is time. Now go back to the pathetic human of yours! HAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Yes my love! HAHAHAHA!!!!!"  
  
***  
  
While Renamon was getting pocessed, Rika was spending her usual way at school.  
  
"Rika I'm leaving, I will tell you about my day when I get back"  
  
"I'm outside mom!"  
  
***  
  
"Why do I always think of Takato?"  
  
"You know Nonaka you should pay more attention to class then about boys, I'm surprised you started to like them anyway. We are here at Kagurazaka Girls Academy a place built for the rich. You know you are very lucky to come here so don't waste the money to come here and not learn. You can be at a plubic school where no rules apply. Now lets get back to the studies."  
  
"Hehehe"  
  
"Also that will be a DT for not paying attention in class, If one doesn't get punished one will never learn, thats my model."  
  
"That stupid teacher, now I have less time to see Takato."   
  
***  
  
"Hey Takato! ..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Jeri is dressed in the most beautiful dress Rika has ever seen.  
  
"Jeri what's the occasion?"  
  
"Takato and I just had our first date and I recieved my very first french kiss, you should try it."  
  
With that in her head she ran away looking for Takato. She found him dressed in the most handsome suit ever.  
  
With that she screamed out"TAKATO IT WAS A PERFECT RELATIONSHIP BUT YOU HAD TO SCREW IT UP BUT I DON'T CARE LIVE WITH JERI YOU'LL REGRET IT!!!!!"  
  
"Huh??"  
  
Rika then ran away and never left the house for a week.Meanwhile Renamon has completed her process now she is ready for the tamer assasination.  
  
***  
"Renamon my voice is your brain, now obey!"  
  
"yes my love!"  
  
"now destroy that weakling tamer that curses your life!"  
  
Renamon jumped and disapeared. Pretty soon she was located at Rika's house. Rika was still upset about her reject so she didn't renamon's approach. Renamon began to grow long incisors and ready to bite. She quietly approached Rika extending her head hust parrallel to Rika's neck and quicked pressed her new teeth into rika's skin leaving 2 pointed holes. The same process will happen to rika but this time it will be shorter because she is a human. Rika fainted, but Renamon but her body on her bed as if she was sleeping.  
  
***  
  
5 days has passed since rika has got bitten. She has been fully exposed to the bite. Now she is under full control.  
  
"Rika! it's great for you staying home with your family, so i made a cake come to the kitchen to get it!"  
  
Rika walked to the kitchen stared at the cake. She made a evil stare and kicked the table. The cake rolled on the floor. Rika just smiled and ran outside. She headed for the same sewers demidevimon headed to. Pretty soon she was there.  
  
"Renamon all the time you were serving me it's about time i serve you, my will is your will."  
  
Renamon went up to Rika lifted up her paw and slapped her on the face. Blood was pouring out, she fainted again. Renamon kissed The bat digimon and they both moved away.  
  
***  
  
Rika layed there cold and rejected again. Being rejected had brought her back to her normal state. She wasn't being controlled but still had her evil and vampire powers. You know the thing they do. Anyway she started going home with that smirk on her face giving everyone a chill as she passes them. She went home around 9 o'clock. Walking inside with pride and evil she moved herself to the kitchen.  
  
"Rika! where were you I was so worr.....AHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Rika sampled some of her mom's blood and decided a dessert too. She paced herself to her grandma's room and devoured her blood too. Both had forgot about about this moment.   
  
Both said "You command and we shall obey master!"  
  
***  
  
Takato and Jeri was frenching on the bench.  
  
"Stop it Takato (laughter)"  
  
"Hey is that Rika?"  
  
"It is oh no I wonder what she is going to do she was so jealous."  
  
She walked up to them and assorbed Jeri's blood  
  
"Takato is all yours master."  
  
"Stay away from me you mon....AHHHHHHH....I can't wait my love hahahah"  
  
Rika kicked Jeri in the neck causing a fracture then her body.Jeri lost conciousness  
  
"She disserved it!hahahahaha"  
  
Suddenly Rika dissapeared. Takato kicked Jeri's body onto the road like road kill. Takato dissapeared and returned to his bed like nothing happened.  
  
***  
  
5 days has passed and Jeri's neck was getting better but she recieved anesia. Jeri's parents with terror was watching her shaking on her bed repeating the same things over and over"We shall never die". Her parents started having nightmares that were about the supernatural   
  
***  
  
"Takato!!!! huh what is that Takato!! why did you throw garlic bread in the garbage?"  
  
"Takato! Why is our cross all twisted?"  
  
Both "TAKAT........"  
  
Both were taken down in one hit. Now his parents are out of the way he can do anything he disires.His next target will be Guilmon.  
  
***  
  
"Sir the bioemerged one is out of control he is infesting his own army."  
  
"Then it's true this one has been causing all these deathes."Thinking:This has gone to far damage was all but now they want to kill.  
  
"Riley study his data and find a antiprogram to shut him down. With this we might be able to destroy him."  
  
***  
  
Rika was walking downtown looking for her next victim. And there she saw it Henry. She sneaked up behind him with a sneer and slowly opened her jaw like a lion stalking its prey. Luckly Terriermon smelt her and moved Henry out of the way. Rika hissed and charged at Henry. But Henry was standing there unfilching.Rika began to withdraw.   
  
"Why are you just standing there!?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"None of your business, I shall pocces you now so don't even think about moving or it'll be painful"  
  
Terriermon hopped on his shoulder.  
  
"Thats what hes been doing all along! Are you blind?!"  
  
"Terriermon that was really rude"  
  
"But Henry..."  
  
"DON"T GO IGNORING ME"   
  
Rika charged at Henry at full speed, but Henry was still standing there. She idmediatly withdrew ,Again.  
  
"WHy aren't you moving?!"  
  
"Because I care too much about you to see you get hurt, well i mean as a friend"  
  
Suddenly a ray of light shone on her and her anger was released but her teeth still remained.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
Then Rika ran away.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile Takato was having a feast with the raw stray cat he found on his alley. He decided to go to the park and entered into Guilmon's hut. Too his surprise there was all of his victims along with other people too. And there at the center he stood. Myotismon along with his queen.  
  
"Master i have come"  
  
"It is time for the final assault, My queen and i will direct all our swarms until everyone left is a servent to my queen and i."  
  
"Yes"  
  
***  
  
"Sir it has been completed, this bomb or the v.p.r. 3 has been programmed to eliminate any substance with the bioemmerged dna. The only problem is lifeforce is ativate the bomb, whoever activates it will be vapourized"  
  
"I will sacrifice my body to save this world"  
  
Riley and Yamaki began to kiss.  
  
***  
  
Yamaki followed his radar and on his way met Rika and Henry who caught a signal on their d-powers. He explained his idea to them. But Renamon was easedropping and warned myotismon. Yamaki, Rika, and Henry ended up in the middle of downtown.Suddenly a flash of light beamed and they were on the ground with pain. Yamaki took the v.p.r. and was about to access it but Renamon knocked him out.  
  
"Oh No you don't! Terier tornado"   
  
Rika saw the needle and stabbed it into her arm.  
  
"RIKA" Henry ran towards her.  
  
"OH NO" Takato did the same.  
  
Rika sat there in pain then slowly her body began to changd into pixels with her last strength she said.  
  
"i love you takato"  
  
Then Rika dissapeared and a explosion of light and everyone was back to normal and myotismon was vapourized.  
  
Takato sat there with tears. But Henry dragged him home.  
  
THE END  
  
Sorry about the end people, but it was the only thing i had in mind. 


End file.
